Only for the night
by DeansDevil
Summary: "Neal's right, tonight would be more fun with three."


**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been so busy lately... But here it is my first threesome and a little bit of Jealous!Charming for you. Anyways on with the story, enjoy ;) And maybe leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

Neal sat on the couch with Henry half listening to him talk excitedly about the new video game he had got, the rest of his attention was on the Prince and the Pirate who spoke in hushed tones at the kitchen counter.

His mind was still processing what he had seen a few days before in the bathroom at Granny's, he still couldn't quite believe that the two men were having an affair and from what he had seen and heard they wasn't being very careful about keeping it a secret.

"Dad are you even listening to me?" Henry asked as he waved his hand in front of Neal's face. "Sure I am buddy and how about next time you stay you can bring the game and we'll play." Henry's face lit up, "Awesome! I'll be right back." Henry took off up the stairs leaving Neal to finally try and make out Charming and Hook's conversation.

"So Snow and Emma are going on a girls night out and won't be home till late, I was thinking maybe we could do something..."

Neal heard Killian's low chuckle that still after all these years sent a shiver down his spine. "You're more than welcome to spend the night with me on my ship, but just remember your majesty on my ship I make the demands and you follow them."

"So tonight, say about seven?" The Prince whispered, Neal watched the Pirate nod his head before making his way to the front door, saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Neal looked at his watch, he had seven and a half hours until he crashed the other mens date, he just hoped it went the way he was planning it to.

Neal quietly made his way to Killian's cabin, following the sounds of muffled moans and curses, he pushed the door open and for a while just watched as the Prince and the Pirate made out on the bed. Charming's hands pulling at Hook's vest, as his hips pressed down into the other man's. _So much for Killian being in charge_, Neal thought, before clearing his throat and making himself known.

The two men jumped apart, eyes fixing on the man leaning against the door frame. "Don't stop on my account," Neal said. "It looked like it was just about to get interesting."

"Bael... Neal, this isn't... I can explain." Killian stuttered.

"I know full well what's going on here Hook, after all you did put on quite the show for me at Granny's the other day." Neal replied as he stepped further into the room.

"I should go..." David said, his eyes never leaving Killian's face. "No! you should definitely stay, I think tonight would be so much more fun if there were three of us. Don't you agree?" Neal muttered the last part as his fingers gripped Killian's hair, pulling his head back and sealing their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

David watched stunned at what was going on in front of him, he also felt a flicker of jealousy at the other man kissing _his_ Pirate. Killian broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. "Well it's definitely been a while since we've done that..." Neal panted against Killian's cheek, David's eyes widened upon hearing those words.

"Wait! You two... together? What? When?"

Neal grinned as his teeth nipped Killian's ear, feeling pride bloom in his chest when he heard the Pirate moan. "It wasn't like you think, he kissed me but I stopped it, he was just a boy with a crush." Killian answered.

Silence swept over the room, all three men taking each other in, before David spoke. "Neal's right, tonight would be more fun with three."

Killian's eyes widened, he was sure his hearing had failed him, David couldn't seriously be thinking about this, could he?

"Well what are you waiting for?" The Prince asked, "Strip!" David's eyes were trained on Killian, he noticed the way he took a deep breath, before his trembling hand came up to shed his clothes. As Killian shed the last of his clothes David pulled him into a searing kiss, "Get on the bed!" He demanded when the kiss broke. Killian moved over to the bed and sat facing both men. "No, turn round, get on your knees."

The Pirate turned and rested his weight on his knees and forearms, his ass in the air on display to the two men behind him. Thick silence filled the room, making Killian squirm, he could feel their eyes glued to him but neither seemed to want to make a move. Heat flooded his cheeks and as he was about to turn and demand someone do something, anything, he felt the first slap sting his ass cheek.

His breath caught and his body tensed, his muscles only relaxing when he felt a hand sooth the pain away. He turned his head, eyes locking with David's. "Bloody Hell, David... What the fuck..." Killian's rant was cut off as Charming's hand came down hard again, Killian's ass turning red, Both men turned to Neal when they heard him chuckle darkly. "As hot as this is, I'd really like to move things along."

David unzipped his jeans and grabbed a bottle of oil from beside the bed, and spread it over his aching cock. "I want you to feel this for days, so every time you move you know I've been inside you." Killian groaned as David began pushing in, "Fuck you're tight..."

Killian's head turned to the side, his breath coming out in a rush as his eyes fell on Neal, trousers hanging from his hips with his cock in hand. "Well what you are waiting for?" The Pirate asked.

Neal sunk onto the matress in front of Killian, the head of his cock brushing against Killian's lips. "Put your pretty mouth to use." Neal murmured, as Killian took him into his mouth.

David and Neal set a ryhthm, as one pushed in the other pushed out, Killian was always full. His muffled moans had David picking up the pace, as he hollowed his cheeks around Neal, causing his hips to stutter and his fingers to grip his hair tight. "Jesus Christ, your mouth is like a vise..." He moaned.

As all three neared their peaks, David's hand wrapped round Killian's neglected cock. The Pirate whimpered as the Prince began stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Are you gonna cum for us?" He asked, Hook's answering moan was all he heard before Killian's body tensed as his climax washed over him, his tight muscles clenching around David, sending the Prince into oblivion, soon followed by Neal who spilled his release down Hook's throat.

Neal was the first to get his breathing under control, he stood from the bed, done his jeans back up and looked at the two men sprawled out. "I'm gonna go," he said. "give you guys some time alone."

David waited until Neal left before he pulled Killian into a passionate kiss, his teeth bit down on the Pirates bottom lip before he spoke. "That was a one off, do you understand me? No one gets to touch you like that again." Killian nodded before replying. "If you didn't like it then why did you let him stay?"

David thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "I wanted him to see that while he may have joined in for the night, you will always be mine."

"Aye I'm yours, no need to get jealous mate." David laughed as he pulled Killian close to him. "I have to go soon." He said, running his fingers through Killian's hair. "I know, but five more minutes won't hurt."


End file.
